


A Targaryen Reunion

by MadameCristal



Series: A Story For Another Day [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dany and Jon reunited, F/M, Finally, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, POV Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: "For the first time since he learned his true parentage, Jon Snow – ehmAegon Targaryen– was happy."





	A Targaryen Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of my Alternate Ending universe.   
> The reunion that was promised! I hope I did it justice. ♥
> 
> I own nothing. This is all G.R.R.M and (begrudgingly) HBO.

The voyage east was longer than Jon had expected. They’d stopped many times before finally reaching their destination, somewhere in the Summer Isles. As the weeks had passed, Jon had heard his sister converse in many languages he did not understand. The Summer Isles were no different. It was clear she had been here before as she walked around the port in a familiar manner, meeting with many different merchants and sailors as if they were old friends. After her business was concluded, she returned to the boat where Jon stood on the dock. 

“We’ll stay here for a few days. This is an excellent port to pick up salt and lemons. And I have yet to unload all the silk we picked up in Pentos. Your Dragon Queen can be found outside of town. Just head down the beach until lone house with the lemon grove. We’ll be here for you, but I think this is something you probably don’t want your little sister tagging along for,” she told him – pointing down the coast. Jon nodded.

“I’ll be back when I’m back then,” he stated, voice laced with a mix of nervous and excited energy. Arya gave his hand a squeeze and then he turned and headed down the coast as she had indicated. He was not, however, alone.

“Is this Naath?” Jon wondered aloud as they wandered farther away from the port. Arya had not said the name of their destination – but then he found she often expected everyone to know all the ports they stopped in on instinct. 

“I do not know exactly where we are, but this is not Naath. I have never been here before,” Grey Worm responded. Jon was curious when exactly the man had been to Naath and why he had ever left, but he found he could not ask. He did not want to bring further heartache by asking him to recount his tales. He only knew that at some point, Arya had found him and agreed to bring him to Daenerys should she be located. Regardless he was here now, and Jon was grateful for that.

For some time, they continued down the beach without speaking. Finally, Jon spotted Drogon in the distance. He hadn’t expected the dragon to be just sitting on the beach, but at least he knew they were heading in the right direction. As he got closer to Drogon, he could see Daenerys and a smaller figure standing with Drogon. Just as he was about to call out, Drogon open his mouth and breathed fire at his family. And then Jon was screaming and running. The world closed in so that his sole focus were the flames in front of him. When the flames stopped, so did he. Because they were still standing there, whole and alive. His feet moved, pulling him closer, though he did not remember telling them to do so. It was as if Jon Snow was in a dream state. He saw Daenerys move farther up the beach and return wearing fresh clothing and something silk in her hand. As he grew closer he saw her clothe the little girl in the silk little dress. He was perhaps only 10 feet away when she finally looked at him.

“Jon?” she uttered, rather bewildered. His feet did not stop moving. He just gathered her up in his arms and breathed in her scent, a mix of lemons and soot currently. He pulled back to look down at the little girl that stood there. 

“Hello,” she said brightly, “Have you come to celebrate my birthday?” At this, Jon’s heart broke a little. He knew he was crying as he knelt beside her.

“Aye. That’s exactly what I’ve come to do,” he told her. Her face lit up and, it was the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen in his entire life. Vaguely, he became aware of the world around him – Greyworm greeting Dany and Drogon’s impatience at him. But for Jon, all that currently mattered was the 3-foot-tall little girl in front of him. She held her arm out to him and a small purple dragon climbed down. He bent down on one knee to become level with the girl.

“Have you ever seen a baby dragon before?” she asked, eyes trained on the newest member of the Targaryen family. Jon shook his head no, but the little girl could not see.

“What’s his name?” he questioned instead. At this, she looked up at him. Jon felt a very brief flash of anger which he swore was coming from the little purple dragon.

“She’s a lady,” the little girl proclaimed solemnly, and the dragon seemed to nod along. “I shall call her Rhaella.” At this, the little girl again peered at the dragon, who appeared satisfied with this name.

“Have you named her after yourself?” Jon asked, thinking perhaps that was his daughter’s name. She raised her eyebrow at him, just as expressive as her mother.

“After my Queen grandmother. A lady dragon should have a regal name. Plus it would be confusing for Mother and Drogon if we had the same name,” she giggled at this thought and stuck out her hand. “Missandei Targaryen,” she proclaimed. Jon saw Grey Worm turn his full attention to the girl at that declaration.

“It is lovely to meet you then Missandei. My name is Jon Snow,” he replied, gently shaking her smaller hand. The little girl’s eyes went wide at this.

“Jon Snow,” she repeated quietly. She came closer to him then and whispered, “Jon Snow is my daddy’s name.” Jon was surprised she knew this. “But he lives very far away and can’t visit?” she said tentatively, as if she was asking him to verify what she had been told. Jon smiled softly at her.

“I did, in fact, live from very far away. I know it took me a very long time get here, but I’ve finally arrived,” Jon replied quietly. He knew Dany could hear him, but at this very moment he was just speaking to his little girl – praying that she would not hate him. At this, she launched her little body at him. He caught her in his arms and wrapped them tight around her. Rhaella puffed in outrage at the sudden movement and settled herself on the sand.

“And you made it in time for my birthday! Will you leave again?” she asked, the words muffled in the Jon’s shirt. He pulled her back a little to stare into her eyes – purple eyes that matched her mother’s.

“Oh no. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me,” he answered. Her face lit up in another smile. In that moment, Jon vowed to do everything in his power to make his daughter smile like that for the rest of her life. She burrowed her face back into his shirt and hugged him tighter. He rotated them so that he could look up at Daenerys while still hugging Missandei. Unfortunately, she did not seem as pleased to see him. He met her eyes and tried to convey how sorry he was and how much he loved her with his eyes. She cleared her throat. 

“Dei,” she said, getting her daughter’s attention, “would you like to introduce yourself and your dragon to your other birthday guest?” Missandei’s attention turned to Grey Worm and she wiggled in Jon’s arms. He released the little girl, setting her firmly back in the sand. She offered Rhaella her arm and then turned to Grey Worm.

“Hello,” she addressed the man politely, “this is Rhaella. And I am Missandei Targaryen. Thank you for coming to my birthday.” Grey Worm smiled. Jon wasn’t sure he had ever seen the Unsullied man smile, but he saw genuine joy on the man’s face.

“I am Grey Worm, my lady. It is very nice to meet you,” he replied warmly. Missandei’s face lit up again in recognition.

“Torgo Nudho! I’ve heard all the stories about you,” she squealed in delight. She looked between Jon and Grey Worm, face full of questions, as though she could not decide who to interrogate first. Jon nodded towards Grey Worm.

“I can see you have many questions. I’ll talk to your mother while you talk with Grey Worm,” he told her. She looked to her mother; Daenerys gave a nod in approval. With that the little girl turned to Grey Worm and began rapidly conversing in High Valerian. Jon, who had spent the last few years learning the language, was proficient for general conversation but could not keep up with what the little girl was saying. Grey Worm did not seem to have that problem. Jon turned fully towards Daenerys.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he said to her. She raised an eyebrow at him – it was much more menacing than when Missandei had done the same action.

“And what exactly are you sorry for, Jon Snow?” she interrupted his thoughts. He had a whole list, of course, and a big speech that he had practiced many times. But all his carefully planned words went out the window as he stared at her. Time had touched her in small ways, but he could see all the differences. Her hair was in a single braid down her back, unlike the intricate hairdo she was wearing the last day her saw her. Her skin was darker than before, from years on the island. He could even detect a few wrinkles on her face. But what stood out most to him was how much more content she looked. Where before she had been determined and later sad, it seemed that life had finally gifted her some true happiness.

“I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to make you happy, Dany,” he replied finally. She looked startled at this response. He was too, honestly. He’d been planning to say he was sorry he hadn’t worked harder to make the North see her as his queen, that he hadn’t bridged the gap with his sisters, that he hadn’t made her see how much he believed in her and that he had taken so long to find her. But seeing her now, he was most sorry that he hadn’t made her happy like this in Westeros. Her composure softened, and she smiled at him.

“There were a great many things that we both could have done differently in those days, I think. But that is easier to see when you’re looking back,” she replied calmly. He nodded at this. He’d had many days – years – to think alone in the Red Keep.

“I know,” he sighed softly, “but I’m sorry all the same. I know it’s taken me longer than it should have to get here, to you and to our daughter. But I’m really hoping I can stay?” He looked at her then, watched her internally debate his request. Finally she gave a sharp nod.

“Missandei would love to have you here. Of course you should stay, for however long you are permitted,” she told him. Still she did not see exactly what he was asking. Perhaps she did not want to see or perhaps it hadn’t even crossed her mind.

“And you?” he asked. “Would you love to have me here?” Emotion clouded her face briefly, and then it smoothed out into a more neutral expression.

“What exactly are you asking, Jon?” she questioned. He took her hands into his; she did not pull away.

“I’m asking to stay, Dany. Not for a week or a month. I’m asking to stay forever. Because I love you, and I was an absolute fool not to make sure you and everyone else knew that. Because we have a perfect daughter, and I want to be her father. Because I was to spend every day of my life making you both happy. So I’m asking you, can I stay?” he explained, putting his fate completely in her hands. He saw tears spring into her eyes and he was filled with hope.

“I want to say yes. I want to tell you to stay. I’ve dreamed a version of this very conversation more times than I count. But I’m afraid. Afraid that if I say yes, you’ll leave me again. Afraid to be vulnerable and hurt again,” she murmured as she looked down at their intertwined hands. He pulled her closer.

“Then I shall just have to spend every day showing you that I love you and there is no where else I’d rather be,” he declared, kissing her fingertips. A laugh escaped her lips then, despite the tears that had spilled over. She leaned in closer then, her mouth only inches from his. 

“Kiss me,” she demanded quietly. He closed the distance between them instantly. When he finally pulled back, she was smiling – a smile that he had not truly seen since they’d been to that waterfall so far North from here. He picked her up and spun her around while she giggled.

“Jon Snow, you put me down,” she said. He obliged but did not remove her arms from her.

“As you wish, my love,” he murmured, kissing her again. When he pulled back, he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. He removed his arms from Daenerys and looked at Missandei with a tilt of his head. She lifted her arms in the air.

“If mama doesn’t want to be picked up, I volunteer,” she told him. He grinned at her. In one swoop, she was in his arms and they were spinning. She squealed in delight. After a few minutes, he plopped them both down on the ground. 

“Daddy, I am very dizzy now,” Dei confided quietly. He looked over at her on the ground and then leaned back fully laying on the sand.

“Me too, kiddo. Best just stay down here for a bit,” he advised, closing his eyes. He felt her settle back next to him, head on his outstretched arm. A few moments later he felt movement on his chest. He cracked one eye to see a flash of purple. Apparently, he made a very nice pillow for both little girls and little dragons. 

He knew that there would be more discussions later, about the past and future. He knew that he had only met his daughter, but he loved her fiercely. He knew that Dany was still wary of his intentions (rightfully so), but he would prove to her that his love was real and true. But he could handle the ups and downs of life, so long as he had his family with him.

As he felt his daughter move her head to his chest to lay near Rhaella, he smiled. For the first time since he learned his true parentage, Jon Snow – ehm _Aegon Targaryen_ – was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be the end of my Alternate Ending Universe - at the very least, it's all I currently have written. However, perhaps inspiration will strike for another story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥
> 
> Feel free to leave any kudos or comments! I love when people do that!


End file.
